


Enjoy The Show

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Pole Dancing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stripper Lance (Voltron), They're both thirsty, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: When Shiro drags Keith to a shitty nightclub at the other end of town, Keith never expected to find exactly what he was looking for. The dancer with the bright blue eyes and a cheeky grin has him wrapped around his little finger in no time, and Keith decides that he has to make this boy his.





	1. The One I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> I'm FINALLY allowed to post this baby I wrote for the Voltron NSFW Big Bang! I'm kicking in the new year with a good amount of smut! LMAO 
> 
> This fic also got AMAZING art and I'll link it as soon as it's posted afsgd 
> 
> And GOD it has been a challenge and a LOT of fun to write this and just be ... shameless LMAO I've grown quite a bit more confident in my smut writing after finishing this one, and I plan to write more in the future ;D Those of you who read a few of my fics probably know that I have a weakness for dressing Lance up and making him extra pretty ajshgjkas I just couldn't help but make him into a beauitiful stripper because we ALL KNOW that he would rock that. 
> 
> I'll upload this in chapters because it just feels easier to read like that! :D (Also maybe to get a reaction from you guys for every part because I WORKED HARD ON THIS OKAY) So you get SMUT JANUARY! A new chapter every week haha :D
> 
> ANYWAY I really hope you enjoy this and I would be SO happy to hear what you guys think about it ;A; As always thank you so SO much for all the support and love you guys send me! I will probably never be able to thank you enough for this ;A;
> 
> A big thank you to [my1alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias) who was the beta reader of this fic <3!

“Shiro, what the hell are we doing here?” Keith asks as he raises his eyebrows, tilting his head back to look at the dubious neon light above his head.

“I heard rumors,” Shiro says, a smug smile in place. “Don’t you trust me?”

“No, not really,” Keith sighs, sending the sign another scrutinizing look as it begins to flicker.

The sky is painted in a faint blue, the last rays of the setting sun reaching through the clouds, and Keith really wants to know what he’s doing at the other end of the town in front of a shitty nightclub.

“How did you even find this place?” he mumbles, hands stuffed into the pockets of his cropped leather jacket as Shiro steps forward to open the door.

“You don’t listen, do you?” Shiro chuckles, and Keith lets out an annoyed huff.

“You and your weird rumors. Those got us into trouble more often than they helped,” he complains under his breath and winces when Shiro elbows him in the side.

“Ungrateful little shit,” Shiro laughs. “Trust me on this one. If the rumors are true, you’ll enjoy this.”

Keith stops in his tracks in the narrow dark hallway leading into the building.

“Oh? Did that make you curious?” Shiro asks, turning around with another smug grin that has Keith roll his eyes. He steps up, brushing past his friend. “You wish.”

The first thing Keith notices when he steps into the club is that their bouncers are shit. A big burly guy is sitting on a barstool, playing on his phone. He looks up, acknowledges them with a nod, and goes back to play his game or whatever. Keith raises one eyebrow at that cliché of a man but turns his attention to the room in front of him.

At least the actual part of the club is a bit more spacious albeit nothing special. A small stage, an even smaller bar, and a bunch of tables in the center and in the corners. Everything is immersed in red lights, the air filled with a slow beat that’s not loud enough to drown out the chatter of the few guests in the room.

“See? This isn’t so bad,” Shiro says, walking past him towards a table at the center. Keith follows hesitantly, eyes lingering on the dimly lit stage in front of them.

“It doesn’t look as bad inside,” Keith answers, sitting down,”but I still wouldn’t call it classy.”

Shiro snorts. “Geez, stop being so critical! Let loose, have some fun!”

He pats Keith’s shoulder with enough force to make the chair creak, which earns him a glare.

“Maybe a drink will loosen you up. The usual?”

Keith lets out a long breath, uncrossing his arms as he leans back. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

With that, Shiro gets up from his seat, walking over to the bar and a bartender that looks as bored as Keith feels.

Keith slumps back in his seat. It’s Friday night, there are so many other things he still has to do, and yet he let himself be dragged away by Shiro. Again.

His gaze wanders to the platform, the centerpiece of the room. There’s a heavy red curtain in the background, and Keith frowns when he doesn’t see a pole. He’s pretty sure it said pole dancing on the badly made poster outside. Maybe it’s behind the curtain.

His train of thought gets cut out as the lights dim even further, and a spotlight shines up at the stage.

“Dear guests! It’s time for the star of the evening!” A voice booms over the speakers, making Keith wince, but some girls at the table in the corner start giggling and squealing. Keith sends them a quick glance. They look a little young for a club like this – and a little too drunk already – but with that bouncer he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Ohhhh, it’s starting!” Shiro pops up next to Keith, eyes fixed on the stage as he places the drinks on the table and sits down.

“Yeah, I feel like I’m in a bad variety,” Keith grumbles. “What’s up with the horrible announcer?”

The only answer he gets is another annoying chuckle by Shiro, and Keith decides to focus his attention on the drink in front of him. He takes a tentative sip, and nods in acknowledgment. At least they make decent drinks.

“Please welcome on stage: Lacy Lance!”

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up at the name, and even Shiro can’t suppress an amused snort.

“Oh, what the fuck,” Keith mumbles under his breath, crossing his arms as the lights dim again, and a heavy beat starts playing.

His eyes catch the dancer the moment he steps onto the stage, walking up with confidence, and Keith’s shoulder sag with a deep sigh. The boy in question is wearing a snapback, a loose tank-top and baggy sweats. In short: he’s a fuckboy.

The boy lifts his head, flicking at the snapback with one finger and – okay he has a nice face. Fine features, a cute nose and a wide, cheeky smile that catches Keith off guard. The screaming girls from the corner get louder, and the dancer, Lance, winks at them which results in even more squealing.

His body moves easily with the music, hitting the beats just right as he pops out his chest and goes right into a body roll. Keith frowns as he takes in his rather slim frame but raises his eyebrows in appreciation when Lance teasingly runs his hands down his body, lifting his top just a little to reveal a glimpse of his toned body.

Okay, so he has nice abs as well, Keith has to admit. He also knows what he’s doing with his body. The cheeky grin is still in place as Lance drops down, popping out his ass – nice and round as Keith notes. He grinds into the floor which earns him a cascade of cheers from all over the room.

He’s a good dancer, and okay he’s pretty dang _hot_ , but –

“He’s not what I’m looking for, Shiro,” Keith says, eyes not leaving the boy in front of him.

“Wait for it,” Shiro just says, smile glued to his lips when Keith glances at him. He purses his lips in confusion, but the glint in Shiro’s eyes is raising his curiosity.

Lance flings off his tank-top, and pulls at the hem of his sweatpants, sitting dangerously low on the nice curve of his hips. Keith sees a flash of red, something that sends a wave of heat through his veins, and he’s entirely thrown off guard when the music changes into a slow sensual beat.

He wants to ask what’s going on, but words fail him when he sees how Lance’s entire posture changes. The cheeky smile on his pretty face turns seductive, making Keith’s stomach swoop when those eyes land on him for a second. He swallows unconsciously, straightening his shoulders in anticipation – only to be thrown off again.

Lance moves backwards, his movements playful and teasing – and then he disappears behind the curtain. For a second Keith thinks the show is over, but the music keeps playing, and the thin crowd keeps whistling and cheering from time to time.

“What,” Keith says, word leaving him without his consent. “What the _fuck_? What is this? A magic show?” Keith asks, whipping around to Shiro, who throws his head back with a laugh.

“Maybe?” He says, that ominous smile still in place, and Keith is slowly losing his patience.

A movement on stage catches his attention though, and he turns his head forward again – to have all the air leave his lungs in a rush. The curtain gets pulled to the side and reveals a sight Keith wasn’t prepared for. A sight that embarrassingly makes heat flare up in the pit of his stomach.

There’s no way that the boy on stage is the fuckboy from just a minute ago. Not as he walks forward in long strides, hips swaying sensually to the beat. He doesn’t waver or wobble, even in those red, six-inch killer high-heels. Keith’s eyes roam up the length of his legs - toned, slim, _beautiful -_ leaving Keith’s mouth dry. He _could_ take a sip of his drink, but he can’t possibly take his eyes off the boy in front of him.

Lance’s whole aura changed in a minute, turning him from a cocky fuckboy into a sexy diva. The confident smile on his face stays though, showing Keith that he knows _exactly_ what kind of impact his appearance has.

He spins around now, hands firmly grabbing the pole that was indeed hidden behind the curtain, and arches his back, presenting the delicious roundness of his butt.

 _Lacy Lance, now it makes sense_ , Keith thinks, and he swallows as he takes in the sight of that firm butt, clad in nothing but a tiny red lacy G-string with straps. Keith only manages to rip his eyes from the sight because Lance swings himself upward with ease, twirling around the pole as if he was made for it.

His movements are slow, sensual, sliding around the reflecting pole with so much grace it almost looks effortless. Keith is impressed by the strength of his core as Lance stretches out his long, _long_ legs, keeping perfect balance as he turns into a split in mid-air.

Keith wants to be suffocated between those thighs. The thought has him press his palm to his mouth, heat rising to his cheeks.

Lance lowers himself to the floor, wiggling his butt as he throws a smile over his shoulder, and Keith wants to sink his teeth into that soft flesh.

He shifts on his seat, adjusting his jeans, as Lance raises his arms over his head in a little dance, presenting the curve of his hips, the dip of his waist, with a lascivious elegance. Lance eases into a crouch, his fingertips on his knees as he spreads his legs, only allowing a quick glimpse of a forbidden allurement.

Somehow Keith manages to tear his gaze from the sight – and finds Lance’s knowing eyes looking directly at him. His breath catches in his throat and the playful grin spreading slowly on Lance’s lips has Keith reeling. Lance raises a finger to his lips to make a shushing gesture as he sends Keith a wink.

“Shiro,” Keith breathes, eyes trained on Lance’s butt as he turns around to work the pole again. “I want him.”

“Jesus, not so loud!” Shiro hisses, leaning in to keep this conversation between the two of them, even though no one would be able to hear them over the sound of the loud music anyway. “You can’t just _say_ that.”

Keith reluctantly tears his eyes from Lance’s body to look at a flustered Shiro.

“You brought me here for that reason!”

“I know! Just, _wait_ , okay?”

“Fine,” Keith hisses, turning his eyes to the stage again, where he’s greeted with the sight of Lance sliding upside down, legs wrapped around the pole. He can at least enjoy the show.

 

* * *

 

“You know, we could’ve come back another time, right?” Shiro asks, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Keith only shrugs where he’s leaning against the wall right next to a dumpster. The dark alleyway is only lit by two flickering street lamps, their reflections wavering in the muddy puddles on the cracked pavement. “You already brought me here, so we can go through with it tonight.”

“You make this sound so creepy,” Shiro mumbles, pulling a grimace. “Well it kinda is. I feel like we’re predators, waiting for our prey.”

“Isn’t that exactly what we’re doing?” Keith asks, lips spreading into a lopsided grin which earns him an eye roll from Shiro.

“Not if you ask me, but –“

Shiro gets interrupted by a loud squeak, and Keith pushes himself away from the wall when he sees the heavy metallic door open in front of them.

Lance’s aura sure is different on stage, but he hasn’t lost an ounce of his charm, even in his casual outfit. He has a bag slung around his shoulder, absentmindedly staring at his phone as he walks onto the small parking lot.

“Hey.”

“Jesus _Christ_!” Lance curses, and he flinches so hard he almost drops his phone.

“Woah careful! We didn’t mean to scare you!” Shiro says, taking a step forward which earns him a wide-eyed stare.

“You … are you waiting for me?” Lance asks, hands tightening around the strap of his bag, and Keith notices the way his shoulders tense.

“Yeah,” Keith says, and suddenly Lance’s eyes are on him. Even in the dim light of the streetlamps Keith sees that they’re a deep ocean blue.

“You … I recognize that mullet. You were in the club right?”

Keith wants to protest, but Lance won’t let him get a word in.

“Are you a stalker or something? Because, honey, sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t go home with fans.” He stops then, those pretty eyes wandering down Keith’s body, and there’s a glint in his eyes that has Keith’s stomach flip.

“Although I might just make an exception for you,” Lance purrs, lips curling into the same seductive smile that already made Keith crazy on stage.

“We want you,” Keith blurts out, because apparently his brain to mouth filter doesn’t work in front of boys this sexy.

Lance’s thin eyebrows curve up at that. “We?” he asks, glancing at Shiro before he continues. “Um, sorry, but I’m really not into threesomes.”

“Keith, geez, don’t say it like that,” Shiro groans. “Sorry about that,” he says directed at Lance. “He’s bad with words. Here.”

Shiro reaches into his pocket to get out his wallet and hands Lance a small card. Lance’s brows knit into a small frown as he stares at it.

“The Altean Castle? What’s that?”

“A nightclub,” Shiro explains.

“ _Our_ nightclub,” Keith adds, and is delighted to see Lance’s focus back on him. “And we want you to dance for us.”

Lance’s lips part in surprise – so pink and inviting Keith wants to kiss him right now – and he stares at Keith with wide eyes, then at Shiro, and back to Keith.

“Wait, are you serious? You’re recruiting me?”

“Yeah, we’d love to work with you,” Shiro says, his beautiful, gentle smile in place.

 _Sneaky bastard_ , Keith thinks when he sees how Lance’s stance relaxes further.

“My name’s Shiro by the way. I’m a manager at the Castle,” Shiro explains, “and that’s Keith, our choreographer.”

Lance nods, eyes trained on the card in his hand. “Oh, I’m Lance!” he says, head whipping up.

“Yeah, we know, Lacy Lance,” Keith teases, and snorts when he sees the flush on Lance’s cheeks.

“Oh right,” Lance mumbles, a little embarrassed, but Keith only thinks he’s absolutely adorable.

“Umm do you really think I fit into your line-up?” Lance asks, and Keith is surprised to find a hint of insecurity in his voice.

That is, until Lance cocks one eyebrow with a smug smirk on his lips. “I mean not everyone can handle all of _this_ ,” he says, gesturing to his body with a flourish of his hand.

Keith steps forward at that, reveling in the way Lance has to tilt his head back to look up at him.

“Oh, I’m sure I can handle you,” Keith says now, lips curving into a mischievous smile when he sees the way Lance swallows. “You’ll fit perfectly into our club – once I whip you into shape.”

Keith’s words seem to ignite a spark in those blue eyes, and Keith has to suppress a shiver when Lance leans closer, hot breath ghosting over Keith’s skin as he speaks.

“Oh yeah?” he teases, his smirk just as playful, “Let’s see what you got _pretty boy._ ”

The confidence in Lance’s voice sends a rush of adrenaline through Keith’s veins, and his lips split into an even wider smile, revealing his teeth.

Oh, this is going to be _good_.


	2. (Un)resolved Sexual Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO everyone! :D I'm back with Part 2 of Smut January! :D 
> 
> The most important part first: THIS FIC HAS ART! :D Check out the absolulty LOVELY drawing Tried2 did for the first chapter! Lance in lingerie my dudes ;D IM STILL SO AMAZED, ITS SO GORGEOUS JUST UGHHHHH send them some love please! https://www.deviantart.com/tried2/art/Red-Lace-780036157
> 
> Guys, I was absolutly floored by the lovely comments I got for the first chapter! I was so nervous about it, still am tbh since in this chapter things get hot! At least I hope they do agsjhags I had a LOT of fun writing this and honestyl I ... I'm super proud! So PLEASE let me know what you think afrer reading it ahgsfkghas ALSO I'm so proud I could fool so many of you with Keith's role huehuehue Now, let's see the boys in action ;D

* * *

 

“ _Ah_ \- Keith I _can_ _’_ _t_ ,” Lance pants, wiggling in Keith’s unrelenting grip.

“Come on, I know you can take more than this,” Keith grunts, adjusting his large, warm hands on Lance’s thighs.

“ _Ahhhhnn_ I really can’t,” Lance whines, high in his throat. “You’re too strong.”

“Will you stop making this sound like a goddamn porno?” Keith spits, and Lance giggles when Keith lets go of his legs which land on the ground with an ungraceful flop.

“But you’re embarrassed! It’s too cute,” Lance sing-songs as he rolls around to rest on his stomach, propped up on his elbows to look at Keith. The boy in question does have a cute pink flush on his cheeks – but also a deep frown that tells Lance he’s treading on thin ice. Again.

He just can’t help himself. Teasing Keith is too much fun. Getting all these different reactions out of him just gives Lance a kick he hasn’t felt for a while.

It didn’t take Lance long to go out on his next day off and check out the “Altean Castle” after he got that offer a month ago. The club he was dancing at was a tiny dirty club, and he just couldn’t pass on a better offer. Plus, Keith was undeniably hot and absolutely his type.

He had snuck in as a guest, even dressed in sunglasses and a cap, so no one would recognize him. The Castle truly was worthy of its name and unlike any club Lance had ever seen. The central room was bathed in white and dark blue hues, giving it a much classier vibe than any dark strip club Lance has been in before. There were several stages, big and small ones, and so many different types of dancers, Lance had a hard time deciding who to watch. Tall, small, chubby, curvy, thin, muscular – every dancer had something special that drew Lance's attention.

It was pretty early on a Saturday night, but the club was already filled with people, who were actually chatting with each other and not just silently sipping their drinks in a corner. The bar table was so long and crowded that they needed two bartenders.

Naturally, Lance was caught as he stood in the middle of the room, looking around in awe.

“So, you decided to visit us after all?” A broad hand on his shoulder made Lance squeak, and he looked up into Shiro’s gentle smile. Lance only nodded, too startled to speak.

“And? What do you think?”

Lance took another glance at the room, brimming with life. “I like it,” he said and the smile on Shiro’s face got even wider.

“Then let me introduce you to Allura.”

Shiro took him into the backstage area, and Lance’s eyebrows shot up when he saw a muscular dude in a skirt strutting past him, face decorated with glitter. A familiar figure followed behind him, and Lance’s stomach flipped when he recognized those intense dark eyes.

Keith stopped in his tracks, and judging by the wide-eyed look he was completely taken by surprise – and man if that didn’t stroke Lance’s ego. Lance straightened up, smiled, and send Keith a wink as he walked past him, heart beating like crazy in his chest, but Keith didn’t have to know that, did he?

Lance lost all his cool demeanor when he met Allura. She was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen, and usually he would have flirted with her on the spot, but this was basically a job interview. Allura seemed strict and uptight at first, but after a quick introduction Lance seemed to have passed her test, and her expression softened.

“Keith and Shiro already told me about you. They were both quite fascinated by you if I dare to say so,” she said, folding her hands together and resting her chin on them as she studied him.

“Really?” Lance rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“And I can see why,” Allura added as she sat up. “I can tell you have a good posture, a nice face, and a cheeky charm that would surely brighten this place,” she said with a grin, and Lance couldn’t help but overplay his shyness by wiggling his eyebrows.

“Girl, I’ll have all of you wrapped around my little finger in less than a month,” he teased as he leaned forward. Allura threw her head back and laughed out loud, which made Lance’s lips spread into a wide grin.

“Alright, Lance,” she finally said. “Let’s see about that.”

The deal was sealed once Lance heard what his starting salary would be – which was substantially more than what he made in that shitty little night club.

Which leads him back to the present, where he’s currently stretching his legs, as he eyes his new trainer. Not only is the pay better; the view is incredible too.

Lance almost bites his lip as he watches Keith, who’s nonchalantly lifting his red tank-top as he fans himself. He’s wearing black sweats, sitting low on his hips, and Lance can see the sharp v-cut right above his hip-bones. He sighs, putting more pressure on his legs as he stretches. He would love to get his hands on those abs – his mouth, lips and teeth, kissing and biting all the way down to that dark trail of hair, disappearing down into the hem of his pants.

A shiver runs down Lance’s spine when Keith whips around, dark sharp eyes boring into him.

“Are you done?” Keith snaps, and Lance rolls his eyes with a groan.

Sure, Keith is hot. Incredibly sexy. But he’s still a bastard.

Keith is _relentless_ when it comes to practice and Lance has never been so sore. Keith makes him run every morning and go to the gym on his free days. Lance had never worked out this hard in his life. Yeah, of course with his line of work he has to care about his body, but now he has to train muscles he didn’t even know _existed._

“Geez! Alright, mullet. I’m done,” Lance groans, jumping to his feet. Keith’s eyes narrow, and he takes a step forward, which elicits another delicious shiver down Lance’s spine.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Keith snaps.

And yeah, that’s another thing. Weirdly enough all that fighting and bickering is adding to the insane attraction constantly pulling at Lance’s gut.

Lance puts his hands on his hips, and leans forward, mischievous smile in place.

“ _Make me_.”

Lance’s stomach flips when he sees the way Keith’s eyes darken at the teasing tone. For a second, Lance thinks that Keith will just grab him by the waist, crowd him up against the wall, hoist him up and kiss him senseless. The thought alone has heat pool in the pit of Lance’s stomach, but Keith just scoffs and leans back.

“Get your ass up to the pole. We’ve got work to do.”

“You’re no fun,” Lance sighs dramatically, which earns him another sharp glare – and yep that’s hot, but also scary. So, Lance hurries up to the pole in front of the mirror, stretching his arms and legs again quickly for good measure, and gets to work.

It’s the first time he has a training room like this, with poles, mirrors and all the other stuff you need. All the dancers use the room, but there’s enough space for everyone to work on their routines. Most of them have their stuff figured out, so Lance has Keith all to himself for now. They’ve been working on his first routine for over a month now, something Lance has never done before, but he’s starting to get the hang of it. They use a lot of moves Lance can already pull off, but the way Keith incorporated them into the routine is different and much more challenging than Lance anticipated. Also –

“Watch your legs, stretch them more. More. _More!_ ” Lance curses under his breath when Keith’s hand comes down on his leg, pulling at his calf until it’s straightened out completely, muscles shivering with effort.

Did Lance mention that Keith is a goddamn tyrant? Because he is. Lance was always convinced that he’s a pretty good dancer, but apparently nothing is good enough under Keith’s strict eyes.

Lance hates and enjoys that those eyes are focused on his every move.

He hates it when it’s about training, because goddammit if Keith doesn’t see every tiny mistake he makes. But on the other hand, Lance quite enjoys the fact that Keith’s eyes are also on him when he’s not training. He sure notices those lingering stares, ogling his butt and his legs when Keith thinks Lance doesn’t notice. But oh, he _does_.

He’s pretty sure Keith almost had a melt-down the first day Lance showed up in his tight yoga-pants, the ones that aren’t even _trying_ to hide Lance’s nice curves. He remembers how Hunk, his best friend, had flushed bright red, when he showed up in these for their morning run. Lance had to promise him to never wear those in public again, so he knew they were the _perfect_ fit for his mission to make Keith snap.

He bought ten after Keith ran into the mirror because he was staring at his butt.

“Are you training or just enjoying the view?” Shiro’s voice snaps Lance out of his thoughts, and he can’t suppress a giggle as he slides upright on the pole.

“Well, I’m sure this view is enough for Keith to work up a sweat,” he teases, winking at Keith who rolls his eyes, but Lance sees the way his gaze wander over his thighs, wrapped tightly around the pole. The grin on his lips grows even wider.

“How’s he doing?” Shiro asks as he walks up to Keith, and Lance takes the opportunity to slide down to the floor, stretching his legs with a soft groan.

“Getting better,” Keith admits, eyes flitting over to Lance. “But we still have work to do.”

“Seriously? Not a word of praise? I’m working my ass off here,” Lance whines, letting his head fall back against the pole with a loud clunk.

“Your movements are still sloppy,” Keith says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and Lance takes the opportunity to admire his defined biceps. He’s sure Keith could snap him like a twig with those arms. Heat rises to his face at the thought.

“If you’d do it like I showed you, you could’ve been on stage two weeks ago.” If only he’d shut up for a second. Well, maybe Lance _had_ been a little distracted by the sight of Keith working the pole to show him the moves.

“If you’re this good,” Lance starts, pursing his lips in a pout, “why don’t you dance the routine yourself?”

Lance did not expect the bright flush creeping over Keith’s cheeks as Shiro starts laughing. “Yeah, Keith,” he teases. “Why don’t you dance it yourself?” Shiro is still laughing and the blush on Keith’s face grows darker with every second.

“Shut up!” he hisses, but it doesn’t stop Shiro from laughing his heart out.

“What’s going on?” Lance asks, a smile tugging at his lips at the scene in front of him.

“Keith, here,” Shiro says, slinging one arm around Keith’s shoulder, “has stage fright.”

Lance stares at them, at Shiro’s shit eating-grin, and how Keith pinches the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

“ _What?!_ ”

Shiro chuckles, eyes shining brightly. “The first time he got on stage he just froze. Couldn’t move a muscle. I had to come and rescue him.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Lance presses his hands to his cheeks as he giggles and sees how the blush on Keith’s face creeps all the way up to his ears.

“Shut up!” he spits. “Not everyone can be as shameless as you!”

Lance sees the second Keith realizes what he just said, and the hint of regret on his face. A soft feeling of affection tugs at Lance’s heart, and for a second he wants to reassure Keith that he didn’t take it the wrong way. But – Lance just can’t help himself.

“Oh, come on,” he says instead, taking a step forward as he places his index finger on those nice pecs. “I know that you like that about me,” he purrs, looking up at Keith through his eyelashes – and if the shiver he gets in return isn’t the most satisfying thing ever, Lance doesn’t know anymore. When Keith’s cheeks light up in another crimson flush, Lance has to correct himself.

“You- how can you just-,” Keith _stutters,_ and Lance’s lips spread into a wide mischievous smile. He slides his finger up, all the way over Keith’s throat, feels the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. He doesn’t stop Lance when his nail scratches over the soft skin of his chin, pupils blown wide as he stares at Lance who leans in.

“Let’s get back to work, pretty boy,” he whispers, and turns around to do just that.

“Oh man,” Shiro chuckles quietly behind his back. “He’s really got you wrapped around his little finger.”

“Shut up, Shiro!”

* * *

 

“Shit, shit, shit, _shit!_ _”_ Lance curses, bag pressed close to his side as he hurries down the pathway. He shivers as a drop of rain slides down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. He just wanted to get a coffee after his morning run and this is the thanks he gets for being late. The rain is starting to pour down for real now, and Lance considers finding a place to wait it out, but then he remembers Keith. Keith who will beat his ass if he’s late for training one more time.

An unholy high-pitched shriek escapes Lance when he feels someone grab the back of his biceps out of nowhere.

“Jesus, it’s just me.” Lance recognizes the voice immediately, but he has trouble keeping up with what’s happening. “Come over here, idiot.”

Lance stumbles forward, finding himself being pulled into a small open phone booth –he didn’t even know these things still _existed_ – and pressed close to a warm broad chest. When he looks up, he sees dark eyes and a frown he knows far too well.

“ _Keith_? What are you doing here?”

Those thick brows furrow even more. “Getting out of the rain. Unlike you, dumbass.”

Lance recoils at the sharp words, huffing in annoyance. “Well excuse me, _I_ was trying to get to work on time!”

Keith looks at him, eyes widening a little in surprise before his expression softens. “Admirable.”

Lance pouts, puffing out his chest, ready to tell him off – but he deflates and lets out a deep sigh. “This morning already sucks as it is, so I’m not gonna argue with you.”

A shiver runs down Lance’s spine as a sharp gust of wind blows the rain onto his neck and he raises his shoulders.

“Come closer,” Keith says, and Lance doesn’t have time to protest before he feels rough hands on his arms, pulling him further into the cramped booth – and closer to Keith’s warmth. Not that Lance would have _any_ reason to protest when he’s practically being embraced by Keith’s strong arms.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, and feels heat creep to his cheeks as he avoids looking up at Keith. His heart is beating way too fast already – even faster than it did when he was running the five miles to work.

“I see you’re sticking to your routine?”

At this Lance does lift his head – and his heart leaps into his throat when he sees Keith, far too close, smirking down at him. It should be illegal to be this fine.

Lance scoffs. “Yeah, you’d kill me if I didn’t.”

Keith laughs at that, short and low, but it sets a fire to Lance’s veins.

“Well, I’d certainly notice if you didn’t work out.” He hesitates. “I can see how much you’ve improved though.”

“Really?” Lance can’t keep the beaming smile from his lips, and he doesn’t realize that he puts his hands on Keith’s chest in excitement, pushing closer. “I realized it too! I have so much more stamina, and it’s easier to do the lifts! Have you seen the split I did yesterday? I don’t want to brag, but Lydia can learn a thing or two from me now!” Lance gushes, trailing off when he sees how Keith’s eyes dart down to the hands splayed wide on his chest.

“Oh, um sorry,” Lance mumbles, retracting his hands only to find that he has no idea what he did with them before he had them on Keith.

Keith chuckles – again. Probably a new record. “I just said I noticed it, didn’t I?”

There’s a glint in Keith’s eyes that makes Lance’s breath hitch in his throat.

“I’ve been watching you, Lance.”

Lance swallows thickly because there’s _no_ way that the husky tone in Keith’s voice is just his imagination. His eyes dart down to Keith’s lips, pink, a little chapped, but so inviting as he parts them and says: “The rain stopped. We should hurry up before it starts again.”

“Oh. Yeah, right sure!” Lance hurries to walk backwards out of the booth, almost stumbling over his own feet. The sky still looks grey, but only a few raindrops fall to the ground. Lance can’t help another shiver running down his spine. The air has really cooled down and he can feel his shirt clinging to his sweaty back. He grimaces; all his warm-up done for nothing.

“Here.”

Lance looks up in surprise to find Keith standing with a black sweater in his hand.

“What?” Lance asks, dumbfounded.

Keith clicks his tongue and throws the soft fabric into Lance’s face who squawks in surprise. “Put this on.”

Lance looks from the sweater up to Keith, back down, and up again. A bright blush slowly creeps onto Keith’s face, and Lance’s lips start to spread into a wide smile.

“Ohhh my god, Keith! You care for me!” Lance coos, laughing as he sees the way Keith grits his teeth.

“Just put it on, asshole,” he spits, turning to go.

Lance laughs as he pulls the sweater over his head, but his heart stutters in his chest when he’s engulfed by the smell of Keith’s cologne. Oh boy, he’s not going to give this back, he decides when he sinks into the warmth of it.

“Hey, wait for me!” Lance exclaims when he sees that Keith already walked ahead while he was sniffing his new favorite piece of clothing.

“Hurry up,” Keith answers, but he actually stops which makes Lance giggle.

“Awww, Keith I never knew you had this side to you!” Lance teases some more, delighted by the way Keith turns red all the way up to his ears.

“I just don’t want you to be sick when you debut next week.”

Lance stops in his track.

“What?”

The embarrassed expression on Keith’s face is replaced with an amused smirk.

“The main stage is yours next weekend. So, get ready.”

Lance looks at him for another second, and then throws his hands in the air with a loud cheer that has Keith wince.

“Hell yes! I’m more than ready!” Lance says.

“Well,” Keith starts, one eyebrow cocked in challenge. “Let’s see about that.”

Lance bumps his shoulder into Keith’s and waggles his eyebrows, which earns him an annoyed eye roll.

“I’m gonna knock you off your feet!”

* * *

Keith flips through the pages of the line-up clipped onto his clipboard and hums in thought. They gave Lance a good spot, right after Nyma, who knows how to stir up the crowd. Keith is sure he will get a great reception for his debut, but better be safe than sorry. He knows that even though Lance is an amazing dancer, he has some self-esteem issues.

Keith doesn’t know Lance well enough for him to share his reasons, but Keith is going to be damned if he doesn’t try his best to let Lance see how well he’s doing. Keith might be harsh with his training, but he knows the worth and talent of each of his dancers.

“Okayyyy, I think we’re good to go!”

Keith looks up at the words, spoken from behind the curtain in the dressing room. Plaxum pulls the fabric back, a proud smile on her lips.

“I think I nailed it, but you get to make the last call,” she says, and steps to the side.

Lance was right, Keith thinks, as the clipboard drops to his lap with a soft thud, he _is_ going to knock him off his feet. Thank god Keith is sitting.

“What do you think?” Lance asks, smirk wide as he steps out of the small dressing cabin.

“Um,” Keith makes, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, because what in the actual _fuck._

Lance looks gorgeous, he always does. But with the stage outfit Plaxum tailored for him, he looks … too enticing.

Keith’s heart is beating heavy in his chest, heat rushing down his body, pooling deep in the pit of his stomach as his eyes roam over Lance’s form.

“Blue really is his color, right?” Plaxum giggles, and Keith can only nod.

“You-“, he starts, voice breaking, so he clears his throat, “You’re fine with wearing a skirt?”

“Dude!” Lance exclaims, “I _love_ this!”

The wide smile on his face is proof enough, and the way he holds himself shows just how confident he feels in this outfit.

If you can even call it that, because Lance isn’t wearing much of anything. Only a hint of lace covering his chest and straps adorning his beautiful long legs.

And of course –

“Turn around?” Keith hears himself say, heart beating a mile per minute, and he feels heat rise to his cheeks when Lance’s eyes widen in surprise, only to narrow down on him with a knowing smirk.

“You just want to check out my ass,” Lance sing-songs, and Keith wants to roll his eyes – but they all know it’s true. “Well, I can’t really blame you.”

Of course, Lance doesn’t just turn; he does an extravagant twirl on his transparent plateau heels and arches his back.

Keith swallows thickly, arousal setting his veins on fire. The blue and white frilly skirt is so short, it barely covers anything, showing off the soft curve of Lance’s cheeks.

This is _so_ unprofessional, but damn if Keith doesn’t want to get on his knees in front of this delicious round ass. He wants to grab those hips as he noses Lance’s soft skin, scratching over it, leaving marks and bruises along the way. He imagines how Lance would push into the touch, filthy moans falling from his lips, when Keith gets his mouth on him. How Lance would pop out his ass to let Keith push down his tiny skirt and panties more easily.

Keith wets his lips unconsciously as he thinks about getting a handful of those round butt cheeks, spreading them wide as Lance scrabbles for a hold when he licks into the inviting heat.

“And? What do you think?”

Keith gets ripped out of his fantasy, eyes flitting over to Plaxum.

Shit.

He swallows, clearing his throat, but his face is so hot, he knows he can’t play it off.

“Yeah, I think it’s good.”

“We could tell,” Lance says with a giggle, and embarrassment curls tightly in Keith’s stomach – until he sees the haze in Lance’s eyes. A sight that makes his heart skip a beat.

“Well, if this outfit is sexy enough to rile Keith up, I think we’re good,” Plaxum chuckles as she walks over to Lance.

Keith glares at her – but doesn’t try to defend himself. He’d probably only embarrass himself more. He picks up his board, trying to compose himself a little by getting his eyes off Lance for a second. Even though there’s a hot pull in his gut telling him to get up and get some. He almost shakes his head at the thought.

Shiro is right. Lance has him wrapped around his little finger. It’s ridiculous, but Keith has never met someone who gets to him like this.

He doesn’t have time for this though. There’s still so much to be done for Lance’s show tomorrow, and he wants to use the last evening wisely.

“Okay,” Keith says, finally getting up – his body decided to cool down a little, thank _god._ “The outfit looks nice, but do you think you can dance in it?”

Lance places his hand to his hips, a confident smirk on his lips. “I will rock the stage in this!”

Keith can’t fight the little smile stealing its way onto his face. It’s nice to see Lance so sure about this.

“Alright. Then get changed. I want to run through the routine one more time today, and you don’t want to get your new outfit dirty.”

Lance raises an eyebrow at him, putting a hand to his lips. “Oh, Keith! I thought we were just going to train!”

Plaxum giggles as Lance leans close to her, mock whispering in conspiracy. “He wants to _dirty_ me. Can you believe it?”

“Actually, yeah,” she says with a loud chuckle, and Keith glares at them, cheeks burning with the power of a million suns.

“Shut it, you two!” he snaps, balling his hands into fists, but the two of them just giggle even more at his outrage.

“Awww, Keith. No need to be shy,” Lance teases, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Fine. You want to play it like this?” Keith spits. “I’m not gonna go easy on you then.”

Lance’s eyes widen, pupils blown and dark, and there’s a husky tone to his voice when he says: “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

* * *

 

“Keeeeeeith,” Lance whines, high and throaty, “I changed my mind, I can’t do this anymore.” He groans, flopping face first onto the floor with a loud thud.

“You brought this onto yourself,” Keith says, breath going a little heavy as well.

They’ve been at this for two hours now, and it’s well past the opening hours. The studio is eerily empty, only brightened by the orange hue of the lamps and the soft bass coming from the stereo – and Lance’s loud whining.

“If I keep this up,” he pants, rolling over so he’s lying on his back. “I will be so sore tomorrow. How will I be able to dance then!” he cries, spreading his arms dramatically which fall to the wooden floor with a slap.

“If you’d do as I _say_ , we wouldn’t be here anymore,” Keith hisses, hands on his hips as he walks up to Lance, towering over him.

Lance glares up at him. “I’m doing exactly what you’re telling me!”

“No, you’re not,” Keith scoffs. “Your timing is still off on the last part. I keep telling you to tighten your core, but you just flop around.”

Lance sits up sharply, whipping around with glinting eyes. “ _Excuse you_?”

“You heard me,” Keith says, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Lance inhales and holds his breath, eyes boring into Keith’s with an intensity Keith hasn’t seen before. He leans forward then, chin tilted up, so he can look into Keith’s eyes as he balls his hands into fists.

“Well if you know better, then why don’t you fucking do it _yourself_ ,” Lance spits, and the venom in his voice ignites a burning fury in Keith’s chest.

“ _Fine_ ,” he says, and without another word he turns, cranking up the volume of the stereo as he passes by. He grits his teeth as he grabs his sweaty shirt by the neck, pulling it over his head and flings it to the ground where it lands with a wet slap.

Keith grabs the pole firmly, easily swinging himself up, and then he lets the rhythm of the music guide him.

He lifts himself up with both arms, biceps flexing as he stretches his legs up into the air. He dares to glance at Lance and blurrily sees bright blue eyes staring at him. A satisfied smirk finds its way to Keith’s lips. He knows he can’t quite pull off the sensual dance Lance will do, but god if he doesn’t try.

Keith feels himself getting lost in the beat, body heating up with the knowledge that Lance is watching his every move. Weirdly enough it doesn’t scare Keith – quite the opposite. He can feel his heart hammering wildly in his chest, excitement settling in his stomach as he continues to dance, every move ingrained into his memory. He arches his back, presents Lance with the view of his ass, and adrenaline burns through his veins.

Keith’s head is buzzing, breath heaving, sweat dripping down his neck and onto the wooden floor. He does the last figure – a difficult one that has him use all the strength in his upper body to lift his legs over his head and slide down the pole.

He lands firmly on the ground with a loud thud – not as gracefully as he wanted to, but that doesn’t matter. Because he knows that he nailed it, and he can’t wait to see Lance’s dumbfounded face.

“And that’s,” Keith pants, turning around with a hard smirk on his lips, “how it’s done.”

Keith’s heart stumbles in his chest when he sees blue eyes focused on him, pupils blown wide with desire. The intensity of Lance’s gaze sends a shiver down Keith’s spine, and he lets out a punched out little sound when Lance suddenly lifts himself in one smooth motion. It only takes him three brisk steps to cross the distance between them, and Keith’s stomach swoops.

“Lance,” Keith breathes, and then he finds himself being pushed back by strong hands, back knocking into the pole and firm lips pressed against his.

Keith doesn’t hesitate, heat rushing down between his legs as he wraps his arms around Lance’s waist. He eagerly pulls him close, opening his lips to let Lance explore his mouth, and he’s rewarded with a breathy little moan.

“Fuck,” Keith groans into the kiss.

“You’re such an asshole,” Lance says between wet, heated kisses, “with your stupid, sexy dance.”

He moans loud and shameless when Keith grabs his ass, round and soft, just as he imagined all this time.

Keith pushes closer, sharp teeth digging into Lance’s bottom lip. “You’re one to talk,” he groans. “I’ve been dying to do this since the first time I saw your cute little ass.”

Lance whines, high and desperate, and Keith can feel the hard outline of his dick pressed against his thigh. A low chuckle escapes his lips.

“Look at you, already hard for me.”

“Oh, shut up,” Lance hisses, and then he wraps one of his legs around Keith’s hips, and Keith easily slides his hands down to his thighs to lift him. A deep groan rumbles out of his chest, because like this, the friction is perfect.

He might have teased Lance, but he’s just as hard, rolling his hips up to let Lance know what exactly he’s doing to him.

“God,” Lance moans, soft and breathy as he dips his head back. The delicious curve of his neck is impossible to resist, so Keith buries his nose there with a pleased hum. His lips trail over soft skin, salty with sweat, and his teeth scrape over it just a little as he opens his mouth.

“Stop,” Lance whines. “Stop! Keith, no marks!”

Keith groans from the back of his throat when Lance tilts his head back down, his warm breath ghosting over Keith’s face with every heavy pant.

“Why not?” Keith asks, eyes already focused on Lance’s wet pink lips. He leans forward, pressing a kiss against them softly.

“The show,” Lance giggles. “Did you forget?”

“Right, shit,” Keith curses, lips never leaving Lance’s. “Okay, no marks, got it.”

Lance wants to say something else, but he gasps in surprise when Keith leans forward to kiss him silent, tongue parting his lips to deepen the kiss immediately. Lance’s arms are wrapped around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

“Shit,” Lance curses, breaking their kiss. “You’re so strong, look at these arms,” he whines, fingers trailing down Keith’s biceps which sends a shiver down his spine. “Who gave you the right to be so hot.”

Keith laughs, low and throaty and feels how Lance’s squirms in his hold. “I could snap you like a twig.”

Lance grinds his hips down with a loud moan as he dives forward to burn Keith’s lips in a searing kiss. “Then _do it_.”

Keith doesn’t have to be told twice, and Lance wraps his hands around his neck with a breathy little sound as Keith lowers him to the floor. He settles between Lance’s legs, slams one hand down next to Lance’s head, and rolls his hips forward without further ado.

Lance keens, head thrown back into the floor with a loud sound, but he doesn’t seem to care as he closes his eyes, expression melting into one of ecstatic desire. Keith curses and grabs one of Lance’s thighs to press it up against his stomach.

“You’re so flexible,” he pants, grinding his rock-hard dick against Lance’s. “Every time I saw you spread your legs, I imagined what it would be like to fuck you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lance cries, his hands reaching up into Keith’s hair to pull. Keith hisses sharply, the pain sending arousal right between his legs.

“You like it when I talk?” Keith chuckles, leaning down to breathe his words into Lance’s ear. Lance nods, eyes pressed close as his nails scrape over Keith’s scalp.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know what you were doing,” Keith whispers, rolling his hips forward relentlessly. “Shamelessly presenting yourself in these slutty yoga-pants.”

Keith reaches down at that, tugging at the hem of the fabric in question. It clings to Lance’s body, and now Keith can clearly see the curve of Lance’s cock, straining against his pants.

Keith licks his lips, biting his bottom lip at the sight.

“I knew,” Lance pants, opening his eyes to look up at Keith with lidded eyes, and a playful smirk. “I knew you liked them.”

“Fuck, yeah I do,” Keith whispers, and then he’s leaning down to kiss Lance, all teeth and tongue as he slides his fingers under the hem of those pants. Lance moans in surprise but lifts his hips eagerly to give Keith room to slide them down.

When Keith breaks the kiss, heart beating heavy in his chest, he’s greeted with the sight of Lance’s flushed face. Keith’s breath hitches in his throat as he leans back to take in all of Lance. He’s rock-hard, his dick curving up nicely against his taunt stomach, pre-cum dripping down his shaft, prompting Keith to lick his lips.

His hands trail up, pushing Lance’s shirt along, revealing smooth tan skin and pink nipples. Keith can feel every shuddering breath Lance inhales where his fingers are spread over his chest.

“Look at you,” he whispers. “So goddamn gorgeous.”

Lance closes his eyes with a high-pitched moan and tries to hide behind his hands, but Keith catches them, pinning them to the floor next to Lance’s head.

“I want to eat you up,” Keith growls, deep from his chest, and he’s rewarded with another filthy moan dripping from Lance’s lips against his own. Lance’s hands are on his shoulders now, nails digging into his skin.

“God, _please_ ,” Lance whines, breath sweet against Keith’s mouth. “I wanted you to fuck me the moment I saw you in those fucking sweatpants.”

Keith groans when he feels Lance’s fingers trail down his back, tugging at the hem of his pants.

“I wanted to,” Lance starts breathlessly, lips wet against Keith’s. “I wanted to tug them down and get on my knees.”

“Oh shit,” Keith moans, hips snapping forward when Lance trails kisses down his jaw.

“I would blow you so good,” Lance whispers, lips finding Keith’s ear, making his cock twitch. “Take you so deep, get you all hard and ready for me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith curses, pressing Lance back into the floor.

“God, I want to fuck you so hard,” he pants against Lance’s lips and he’s rewarded with a violent shiver and a moan so loud and dirty, Keith has to close his eyes for a second. A desperate sound escapes him, and with that he slips down his sweatpants, lining them up again, and grinds forward.

Lance mewls right into his ear, and the friction is so good that Keith’s hips stutter forward involuntarily, a deep groan falling from his parted lips. Keith reaches down between them, spreading their precum over their dicks.

“You’re so wet for me,” Keith groans, making Lance squirm under his touch. “So good, so pretty.”

“God,” Lance whines, voice cracking. He wraps his legs around Keith’s hips, pulling him even closer between his thighs. Keith leans forward, pressing his forehead against Lance’s as his eyes flutter closed.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Lance whispers between open-mouthed kisses, and Keith almost comes right then and there.

“ _Fuck._ _”_

And Keith really, really wants to do that too, but –

“But we can’t,” Lance whines, arching his back beautifully to grind his hips up into Keith’s. “I have the show tomorrow.”

“Fuck the show,” is what Keith _wants_ to say, but he knows better than this. So instead he says: “Then let me fuck your thighs.”

Lance’s mouth falls open and his hold on Keith gets so tight that for a second Keith is sure Lance is coming.

“Is that a yes?” Keith asks into the crook of Lance’s neck, but if the precum that’s running down his fingers is any indication, he can already guess the answer.

“God _yes_ ,” Lance says, nodding violently, which has Keith snort in amusement.

“Then get on your knees,” Keith says and doesn’t miss the shudder than runs through Lance’s body.

“You’re really into ordering people around, huh?” Lance pants as he does what he’s told, sending Keith a pointed look over his shoulder. “It’s not just in training, but in bed too.”

“You can bet your cute little ass on that,” Keith hums, hands already on Lance’s hips to pull him up. He’s rewarded by a surprised yelp as Lance falls forward, only supported by his forearms on the floor.

Keith hums in appreciation, heart thundering in his chest, heat creeping up his face as he slowly peels down the rest of Lance’s pants to devour the sight presented in front of him.

“God, your legs drive me crazy,” Keith moans, loud and shameless, as he wraps one arm around Lance’s hips and brings his face down to nose at the sensitive skin of Lance’s thighs.

A high-pitched sound leaves Lance’s lips and he squirms in Keith’s hold. Keith’s tongue darts out, licking a hot stripe up, up, up all the way to the gentle curve of Lance’s ass. “I would love to sink my teeth into your skin,” he growls, voice thick with arousal. He feels how Lance’s dick twitches in response, warm and hard against his arm. A grin finds its way to his lips, and he knows that Lance can feel it.

“I would leave bruises all over your pretty skin,” he says, teeth slightly scraping over Lance’s thighs. “Bet I could make you come just from that.”

Lance stifles a moan into the crook of his arm, but Keith sees the deep blush, bleeding down his neck and into the collar of his shirt.

“Just … get on with it already!” he whines, and Keith can’t help but chuckle.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he teases, but he’s at his limit too.

Keith swallows thickly when he sees how Lance willingly raises his hips, one cheek pressed into the floor as he looks at him through heavy lidded eyes, dark with desire. His whole face is flushed, chest rising with every harsh pant.

Keith gets his hands on Lance’s shoulder-blades, pushing him even further down to the floor which earns him a breathy moan that sends a jolt of arousal right to his dick. His fingers slide over the expanse of Lance’s back, firmly grabbing his hips and aligning himself.

A deep groan rips from the back of his throat when he pushes into warm heat, and Keith's eyes flutter closed. Lance keens, pressing his thighs together in reflex, and Keith almost doubles over, pushing harder against Lance with a rich moan.

“Wait,” Lance pants, and then he’s reaching between his legs, spreading his thighs and Keith feels something slick wetting the inside of Lance’s legs – his own precum spread over his skin, not real lube but better than nothing.

Keith curses under his breath, arousal curling in the pit of his stomach, and with that he starts fucking Lance’s thighs relentlessly.

Lance cries, voice high, breaking on a loud moan when Keith pulls him back by his hips to meet his thrusts. His dick is rubbing against Lance’s balls, dragging over the nice curve of his cock with every harsh thrust.

Lance’s pretty pink lips are parted, moans falling from them openly now, sending electric heat right into the pit of Keith’s stomach. Like this Keith can’t see all of his face, but damn if he doesn’t enjoy the view. Lance’s back is arched, chest pressed to the floor to present Keith with his delicious round ass.

Keith is tempted to give him a little slap because he just _knows_ that Lance would enjoy that. He’d get a surprised little yelp, followed by a loud moan. Keith shivers at the thought, pulling Lance back with more force which elicits a breathy whine from the boy underneath his hands.

“God I really wanted to fuck you in that skirt,” Keith groans, fingers biting into Lance’s skin as he grinds forward. “But I was right, we would’ve dirtied it.” He can feel how Lance tightens his legs at that, a beautiful rich moan dripping from his open lips.

The telltale rush of arousal shivers down into Keith’s hips, and he gasps, leaning forward over Lance’s back. The warm, smooth skin embracing him is enough to send him over the edge embarrassingly quick.

“I’m gonna,” he pants into Lance’s ear, feeling the boy shiver underneath him. Lance arches his back with a hoarse scream when Keith’s hand wraps around his leaking dick, jerking him off in quick, ruthless slides.

“I’m – I’m so clo-,” Lance cries, mouth hanging open, “ _Keith!_ ”

Keith presses his eyes closed, a rich moan ripping from the back of his throat as he leans forward and comes right between Lance’s legs. Lance’s thighs snap closed, trapping Keith between them as he shivers and comes only seconds later with an adorable broken whine.

It takes all of Keith’s strength not to collapse on top of Lance, and he lets himself fall to the side, bare back heavily hitting the floor. His chest his heaving with every breath he takes, and his heart his thundering so loud it’s all he can hear.

“Wow,” he pants, eyes glued to the industrial ceiling.

“Yeah,” he hears, and turns his head to the side.

Lance is still laying on his stomach, face flushed, but a blissed-out smile on his lips as he breathes through his open mouth.

He’s so beautiful that Keith rolls to his side to press a soft kiss to his lips. Lance looks at him, eyes wide in surprise, but then the smile is back in place.

“That’s what I call a good work-out.”

“Oh my god,” Keith groans, and rolls onto his back again, draping an arm over his eyes.

“What?” Lance asks, laughing.

“You’re an idiot,” Keith says, but he can’t fight the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Honestly, I really needed this,” Lance groans as he rolls onto his back as well. “All that sexual tension was driving me crazy.”

Keith snorts. “Tell me about it.”

“I just did,” Lance teases and yelps when Keith slaps him without looking.

“Honestly though, I’m so beat, I could fall asleep right here,” Lance says, and his words are accompanied by a loud yawn, that has Keith prop himself up on his arms immediately.

“No way in hell,” he says, grimacing as he pulls up his pants. “You can’t sleep here or you’ll really be a mess tomorrow.”

Lance groans, throwing one arm over his eyes. “I cannnn’t,” he whines. “This is your fault.”

“How? You were the one who jumped me!”

“Well, it’s your fault for being _sexy_ ,” Lance groans, and peeks up at Keith from between his fingers with a mischievous grin. “You better take responsibility.”

Keith rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile.

He takes one long look at Lance: sweaty, hair a mess, cheeks flushed and cum all over his thighs and stomach. The sight makes Keith’s stomach swoop – but now is not the time for this.

“Come on, let’s get you home and into bed. You have a hard day tomorrow.”

Lance whines. “You can’t give me a break even for a second, can you?”

“Nope,” Keith says with a wide grin, and offers Lance a hand.

“You’re gonna kill me one day,” Lance mumbles under his breath, but takes Keith’s hand anyway.

“Don’t worry. We’ll work on your stamina,” Keith says with a playful smile. “And that’s not a threat, it’s a promise.”

Lance returns the grin with a glint in his eyes, that has Keith’s heart skip a beat.

“Oh, you will regret those words, darling.”

Keith highly doubts that.

 


	3. Keep Your Eyes On Me, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here we go, chapter three! :D Seriously, guys, the thirsty comments you left on this fic so far made me SO happy! I'm so relieved afsgsgava
> 
> BUT you guys didn't think that I'd write a fic without a fluffy chapter right? :3c I just can't help myself with these boys afsgsva
> 
> I'm having so much fun posting this fic and seeing your reactions! :D and there will be more amazing art in the last chapter so look forward to that ;D

Keith hums under his breath, hands stuffed into his pockets as he looks left and right before crossing the street. There’s a spring to his step, and he can’t fight the smile that seems to be glued to his lips. He feels refreshed and excited to see Lance this fine afternoon.

His smile grows even wider when he opens the back door to the studio and is immediately greeted by the sight of a messy mop of brown hair. Keith’s heart skips a beat, and he can’t wait to see Lance’s expression after everything that happened yesterday.

“Hey, Lan-,” Keith starts, hand raised in greeting, but his voice dies when he sees the frantic look on Lance’s face.

“What do you mean, you still haven’t set up the lighting program for my show?” Lance asks, directed at Rolo who stands in front of him, hands raised in front of his chest with an amused expression.

“Relax, hot stuff,” he says, and Lance’s shoulders tense. “We’re working on it after we’re done with Nyma’s program.”

“My show is in _six hours_ ,” Lance spits, stabbing Rolo’s chest pointedly with his finger as he says the last two words. “I don’t want to do this last minute!”

The moment Rolo raises his eyebrows with a lopsided grin, Keith steps forward. He knows that any word out of Rolo’s mouth would only make an even bigger mess now.

Keith puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder, which has the boy in front of him flinch in surprise. He whips around and Keith’s stomach sinks when he sees the dark circles under his eyes and a frown etched into his forehead.

“Hey.”

Lance’s eyes widen, eyebrows easing into a softer expression as he recognizes Keith.

“Hey,” he mumbles, shoulders relaxing under Keith’s palm.

“Let’s grab some coffee.”

“Huh?”

“Rolo will handle things here, and work will be slow for another hour or so,” Keith explains, nodding in Rolo’s direction. “Let’s take a coffee break.”

“I’m … ,” Lance starts, eyes flitting to Rolo. “Are you sure that’s okay? The show is tonight and there are so many things-“

Keith squeezes Lance’s shoulder, effectively shutting him up. “It’s fine.”

Lance looks up at him again and finally sighs. “You know what, coffee sounds amazing.”

“Alright. Rolo, I’ll leave the rest to you,” Keith says with a smile and Rolo winks at him.

“Sure thing. Take your time, boss,” Rolo says with his trademark smirk that used to make Keith furious, but now he knows it’s just how he is.

“Let’s go,” Keith says and pushes Lance forward and out of the door. “I know the perfect place for a break like this.”

He turns to smile at Lance, but it falls from his lips when he sees how Lance runs his hands down his face.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like shit.”

“Geez, thank you.” Lance chuckles, but there’s not a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Sorry.” Keith grimaces. “I mean, you look tired. Did you - did you get enough sleep after … yesterday?”

Lance freezes as he lowers his hands, and there it is: the flustered expression Keith was waiting for. Lance opens his mouth, blush riding high on his cheekbones and a squeaky sound leaves his lips. He clears his throat which has Keith’s lips curl into a soft smile.

“I slept like a baby,” Lance croaks, eyes trained on the pavement. Even the tips of his ears are red. Cute.

“Then why are you such a mess?” Keith asks, accompanied by a breathy laugh.  

Lance groans, tilting his head back to look at the grey sky. “I’m just –“ He raises his hands and flaps them around undecidedly.

“Nervous?” Keith suggests as he steps forward and opens the door to his favorite coffee shop. He holds it open for Lance who stopped in his tracks to look at him.

“Yes,” Lance admits, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he begrudgingly passes Keith to step into the warm shop. Keith follows him with an amused smile.

“It’s only normal to be nervous. It’s your debut after all,” he says, eyes glued to the menu above his head.

“Yeah, but it’s not like it’s the first time for me!” Lance groans.

“What do you want?”

“What?”

“Your order,” Keith says as he tilts his head back down. “I’ll buy it for you.”

“I um- thanks,” Lance stutters, expression softening.

“Let me guess,” Keith says, a playful smirk on his lips. “You want something sweet.”

Lance pouts which is so adorable it should be illegal.

“Vanilla Latte,” Lance mumbles. “I’m gonna save a table for us.”

He walks past Keith towards the cozy sitting area, and Keith’s heart stumbles in his chest when Lance’s hand gently brushes against his.

“Thanks.”

Keith feels his face heat up when Lance sends him a tiny little smile.

God, he has it SO bad.

* * *

Lance chooses a table near the window, looking out at the people passing by. It started drizzling outside, and Lance unconsciously raises his shoulders when he sees a woman hurrying across the street.

“Here.”

Keith places a tall glass of steaming hot coffee in front of him, and Lance immediately reaches out to warm his palms with a sigh. He leans forward, blowing on the drink, and his eyes find Keith over the rim of his glass.

Keith is beautiful. There’s no other way to say this.

He has delicate features, a thin nose, but a strong jaw. Lance’s gaze roams over his face, his high cheekbones, the sharp curve of his lips which are so unexpectedly soft and yielding while kissing. The dark, soft hair falling almost down to his shoulders, black eyelashes dusting over pale cheeks, and those piercing dark eyes that make Lance’s stomach swoop as Keith looks up from his drink.

“What?”

“Nothing!” Lance almost shrieks, voice breaking, and he knows there’s another blush on his cheeks. He just can’t stop staring at Keith – especially not after what happened yesterday. The memory of it makes Lance shiver, and he quickly takes a sip of his drink to play it off as a chill. He burns his tongue.

“How did you start dancing?”

Lance lifts his gaze in surprise and finds Keith looking at him with interest, one cheek resting in his hand.

“Why do you want to know?” Lance asks, rolling the glass between his palms.

“I never asked,” Keith says, shrugging as he lifts his cup and takes a sip. There’s milk foam and some kind of red syrup on top. Huh. Lance never took Keith for a sweet guy.

Keith licks the foam from his upper lip, distracting Lance for a split second until Keith raises his brows in question.

“Dancing, right!” Lance says quickly, taking another tentative sip from his drink. His shoulders relax. Sweet, sweet caffeine.

“I guess, I always loved to dance,” Lance hums in thought. “My dad told me that I was always twirling around the house, dancing on top of his feet and stuff.” He laughs at the memory and finds Keith’s gaze softening which has his stomach flutter with butterflies.

“So, it was only natural for me to keep it up and take lessons when I was older,” Lance continues with a shrug. “Nothing special about it.”

“Then how’d you get into erotic dancing?”

Lance snorts. “Honestly? Out of spite.”

“What?” Keith asks, a surprised chuckle leaving his lips.

“Listen,” Lance starts, putting down his glass with a loud clunk. “I was just _sick_ of people telling me what to do! I always enjoyed being sexy, dressing up, dancing, flirting, you know the drill,” Lance says, gesturing wildly. “But there have always been people that were like: _You can_ _’_ _t do this! It_ _’_ _s nasty! It_ _’_ _s shameful, indecent_ blah blah blah! They were trying to tell me how to act, how to dress and honestly? I wasn’t having _any_ of that. So, one day I met this girl, Nicole, and she was taking that pole-dance course and I decided to join her, and long story short: I fell in love with it.”

Lance exhales his breath with a huff and is met with an amused glint in Keith’s eyes.

“And then you got a job at that bar?” Keith asks.

He leans back, and Lance flinches when Keith’s feet bump against his legs. His heart starts racing like crazy when Keith casually hooks his ankle around Lance’s. There’s a smug little smile on Keith’s lips when he lifts the cup to his mouth again. Smooth little bastard.

“Um, yeah I guess,” Lance mumbles. “But honestly, it wasn’t really … a good place to work.”

“Why’s that?” Keith asks. “It didn’t look too shabby. No competition for our place though.”

Lance rolls his eyes with a smile, nudging Keith’s leg with his.

“Yeah, it wasn’t that bad. It’s just …,” he pauses and starts again, carefully choosing his words. “When I applied for the job the owner … he was really pleased to have someone … _exotic_ for his club as he put it,” Lance says with a grimace.

Keith tenses the moment those words leave Lance’s mouth, jaw tight and shoulders drawn up.

“I guess that’s why I’ve never felt that confident about my dancing,” Lance mumbles into his drink, averting his eyes. “I thought he only chose me because of … that.”

“Lance,” Keith says, voice so sharp that Lance flinches. Keith’s gaze is intense as he leans forward, dark eyes boring into Lance’s.

“Do I look like a liar?”

“I – what?” Lance stutters in bewilderment. “Um – no?“

“Good. Because I think you’re an amazing dancer. You’re incredibly talented, you have passion, and you’re easily one of the most sensual artists I’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t have taken you in if I didn’t see any potential in you. So, don’t doubt yourself.”

Lance opens his mouth, but there’s a big lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. A choked-out sound leaves his lips, and he quickly presses a hand to his eyes.

“I never thought I’d hear you of all people praise me like this,” he chuckles wetly.

“Well, you – you better believe me because I’m not saying it again,” Keith says, clearing his throat awkwardly as he averts his eyes. There’s a soft flush covering the bridge of his nose, and Lance reaches out, taking Keith’s hand in his and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Thank you, Keith. It really – it means a lot.”

Keith’s eyes meet his, and his flustered expression melts into a fond look.

“There’s the Lance I want to see,” he whispers, and Lance’s heart kicks into overdrive.

“After all, you said you’d knock me off my feet,” Keith adds with a teasing smirk, and there’s _no_ way Lance will ever back down from a challenge like that.

“Oh, I will,” he says, returning the smile. “Just watch me.”

* * *

“Close your eyes,” Plaxum says and Lance obeys – not without nervously bouncing his leg though. “Geez, you gotta relax or this glitter is gonna be all over the place.” Plaxum chuckles.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m trying. It’s just-“

“You’re nervous,” Plaxum interjects, putting a gentle hand on his jaw to tilt his head back. “It’s normal, Lance. Don’t sweat it.”

Lance sighs. “I’m really trying to.” He flinches slightly when something gently brushes over his eyelids. “I just … I worked so hard on this routine, and I want it to be perfect for –“ Lance bites his tongue on the last part.

“For Keith?” Plaxum suggest, and Lance opens his eyes to see an amused smile on her face.

“Ugh, maybe. He – He helped me a lot, and I don’t want to … disappoint him, I guess,” Lance mumbles, worrying his bottom lip.

“Hey, don’t do that! You’ll ruin your make-up.”

“Sorry!”

Plaxum laughs as she straightens up. “Listen here, loverboy. Keith believes in you. It’s your first night, no one expects you to do something impossible. Just be yourself and everything will work itself out, okay?”

Lance looks up at her and swallows thickly. “You’re right. I’ll just try my best.”

“That’s the spirit,” Plaxum laughs. “Plus, you look so hot, there’s _no_ way you will mess this up,” she says, stepping aside so Lance can look at the mirror.

“Wow,” he wheezes. Lance tilts his head this and that way, admiring the sharp eyeliner and the white and blue glitter highlighting his eyes.

Lance’s lips slowly curve into a smirk. “I look amazing!” he cheers, beaming at Plaxum who puts her hands on her hips with a proud smile.

“That’s the spirit!”

Two quick knocks on the door has both of them turn around.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Lance’s heart does a somersault in his chest when he hears that low voice.

“Sure!” he says so quickly his voice breaks, which earns him a snort from Plaxum. He’s busy glaring at her, so the door is already open when he turns back.

“Ummm these people say they’re your friends? So, I brought them here,” Keith says, pointing at the two figures standing next to them.

Lance shoots out of his seat so fast it topples over.

“Hunk! Pidge!” he squawks, laughter bubbling out of his mouth as he hurries over to his friends.

“Lance!” Hunk says, lips breaking into a beaming smile. “We made it in time!”

“I can’t believe this!” Lance says, laughing as he gathers Hunk into a big warm hug that’s immediately reciprocated.

“Yeah, they almost didn’t let me in though, because they thought I was a _kid_ ,” Pidge spits, side-eyeing Keith with an intense glare. Keith flinches at that, grimacing in discomfort. Lance can’t help but laugh, patting Pidge’s shoulder.

“Classic Pidge. Scaring even the toughest of guys.”

“I’m not scared of her,” Keith mumbles under his breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Pidge’s only reaction is to snort at him which is more effective than any verbal retort.

“But – _woah_. Look at you,” Hunk suddenly says with glinting eyes and a flush on his cheeks. “You look …”

“Sexy,” Pidge chimes in, pushing her glasses up with her index finger. “Who knew you could actually pull this off.”

“Rude! I look amazing,” Lance says, twirling on his still bare feet to show off his outfit. “Plaxum worked her magic!”

“You really look great.”

If Keith’s voice didn’t send a shiver down his spine, the way Keith’s eyes trail over his body, pupils dark and devouring, certainly does the trick. Lance swallows, mouth suddenly dry.

“Thanks,” he croaks, knowing fair well that even all that makeup can’t hide the blush spreading over his cheeks.

“ _Wow_ ,” Pidge says, “It’s really as bad as you said, Hunk.”

“Told you.” Hunk presses a hand to his mouth, not really trying to suppress his giggle at all.

“Guys!” Lance shrieks, hands balled into fists and he feels heat rise all the way up to his ears. “Shut up!”

Lance shares everything with Hunk - even the spicy details he doesn’t want to hear – and Hunk is horrible at keeping things to himself so naturally he tells Pidge everything.

“Lance, thirty minutes until you’re up.” Shiro rounds the corner, clipboard in his hand, and stops in his tracks. “Oh. Who’re these guys?”

Lance wants to say something, but the icy block of fear that suddenly dropped in his stomach is keeping him from moving a muscle.

“They’re Lance’s friends. I’m gonna make sure he’s ready. Will you take these two back to the hall?” Keith says, stepping forward. “Plaxum, you can go too.”

“Alright,” the girl chirps, patting Lance’s back with a smile as she walks out of the door.

“See you later, Lance!” Pidge says, waving over her shoulder. Hunk reaches out, putting a warm and reassuring hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be great.”

“Thanks,” Lance croaks, finally finding his voice again. Hunk squeezes his shoulder one more time with a gentle smile, then he turns to leave with Shiro and Pidge.

Keith closes the door, turns around – and sighs. “Geez, look at you.”

Lance doesn’t know what kind of face he’s making, but he knows his stomach is an anxious mess.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, lowering his gaze to the floor. His heart is going crazy in his chest, constricting his breathing.

“Don’t apologize. Come on, sit down.”

Lance does as he’s told, still not able to meet Keith’s gaze. Keith did his best to prepare him for this night, and here he is, a useless mess losing his cool.

He blinks in surprise when Keith suddenly kneels in front of him, his high heels in hand.

“Lift your foot.”

Lance raises his right leg, and Keith reaches out to place a gentle hand on the back of his ankle. His palm feels warm on Lance’s skin, touching him as if he’s something delicate that’s easily broken.

Keith’s gaze is fixed on the shoe he slips onto Lance’s foot as he speaks up. “You know that there’s no reason to be so nervous, right?”

Lance swallows thickly, but his voice still comes out hoarse. “I know.”

Keith sighs, hand still resting on Lance’s calf even after he put on his other shoe. “Wanna tell me what’s really worrying you?”

Lance groans, hiding his face behind his hands as he slumps back in his chair. “I’m just – I don’t want to disappoint anyone. I don’t want to disappoint _you_. You brought me here and put so much work into this and I just – I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Lance,” Keith says, voice firm. “Hey, look at me.”

There’s a hand on his knee, and Lance parts his fingers, looking at Keith who sat up to be on eyelevel with him.

“There’s no way you could disappoint me. I know what you’re capable of, and even if you don’t execute it perfectly, I still won’t feel like you let me down.” Keith pauses, worrying his lip. “I know I can be … intense while training, and I probably didn’t make you feel good about what you’re doing all the time … I have to work on that.”

Lance chuckles which coaxes a soft smile out of Keith.

“Also, if you haven’t noticed - I like you. A lot. So, um-,” Keith stutters, a pink flush spreading over his cheeks. “What I’m trying to say is: I believe in you, so trust me.”

Lance’s heart is racing in his chest when Keith firmly holds his gaze, eyes so sure and unyielding that Lance never stood a chance.

“I like you too, you sap,” Lance laughs, a small hiccup in his voice as he reaches out to cradle Keith’s face between his palms. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“Anytime,” Keith replies, breath ghosting over Lance’s lips, and then he presses in for a kiss so soft and sweet Lance melts into it with a sigh. Keith’s hands find their way into his hair, nails scratching softly over his scalp, sending a shiver down his spine.

Keith leans back then, separating their wet lips. “We should stop, or I won’t be able to hold back,” he whispers, voice rough. “Not when you look like this,” he adds.

The burning desire flaring up in Lance’s gut is telling him to pull Keith back down and let him have his way - but he really shouldn’t. At least not for now.

“You’re right,” Lance sighs.

“Good. Because you have to be on stage in ten minutes.”

“ _Shit_.”

* * *

 

The cheering of the crowd is deafening, but Lance almost can’t hear it over the loud drum of his heartbeat in his ears. He rubs his sweaty palms on his bare legs. He’s much calmer than before, but there’s still a good amount of nervousness churning in his stomach.

Lance reaches out hesitantly, pulling back the heavy velvet curtain. Nyma is on stage, completely in her element as she flirts with the crowd. Loud whistles and wolf howls fill the room.

Lance’s eyes wander over the crowd, but he can barely make out any faces in the dim pink and yellow lights – Nyma’s lighting scheme. Lance stops when he finds Hunk and Pidge, sitting at the bar. Hunk says something, gesturing wildly and Pidge throws her head back with a loud cackle. Lance can almost hear her, and a lopsided smile finds a way to his lips.

The heavy curtain falls back into place when Lance lets go of it. He takes a deep breath. This is the moment he’s been working for. He didn’t put hours and hours into his training to fail now; all that sweat and frustrated tears when he stayed back late to practice on his own.

He can do this. He will do this.

“You ready?”

Keith’s voice is next to him, low and soothing. Lance opens his eyes, gaze finding Keith’s and all the uncertainty washes out of him. Lance’s lips curve into a smirk, confidence setting his veins on fire when he hears how Nyma says goodbye to the crowd.

The change in him must be obvious because Keith’s eyes widen slightly, pupils dilating just the smallest bit, but oh Lance sees it. The smirk on his lips grows wider. He’s going to rock that stage. He’s going to go out there and show them what he’s made of.

He turns sharply, his heels clacking loudly on the floor when he steps into Keith’s space. Lance leans closer, sees how Keith reacts to him - unconsciously leaning forward, lips slightly parted -  and Lance almost can’t hold back a giddy laugh. This is the part he loves the most. The confidence, the empowerment that comes with feeling absolutely fabulous in your own skin.

“Keep your eyes on me, darling,” Lance whispers, and he sees how Keith’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. That boy is putty in his hands.

“Lance you’re on!” Shiro’s head pops out from behind the curtain, and Lance sends Keith a last wink before he walks up to Shiro.

“Ready?” Shiro asks, a wide grin on his lips that Lance mirrors.

“Oh, I’m more than ready, baby.”

A deep laugh rumbles out of Shiro’s chest, and there’s a fond look in his eyes when he holds the curtain open for Lance.

“Rock the house, Lance.”

“Now, ladies and gentlemen! It’s his first time on this stage, his grand debut! Please welcome: The Blue Paladin!”

Lance feels a warm hand on the small of his back, and then Shiro gives him a little push. His heart is beating in his throat, excitement pulsing through his veins as he straightens up and strides over the stage.

The crowd explodes into loud whistles and cheers, deep wolf howls filling the room. Lance laughs, blowing a kiss towards the crowd which earns him an even louder reaction. The whole atmosphere of the room changed again, blue lights cascading over the bar and tables. It’s more than perfect, and Lance’s chest is ready to explode with excitement when the low, sensual beat of his song starts vibrating over the speakers.

The routine comes like second nature to him and he easily falls into the rhythm. The start is slow, and he gets to play with the crowd, act like the innocent boy with big eyes and pink lips. He playfully presses his fingers to his mouth, open in a surprised “O“ when he turns and his tiny skirt bobs up.

The crowd goes wild, and Lance can’t fight the wide grin that finds its way to his lips. He wiggles his butt, laughter bubbling out of him when he clearly hears Hunk’s voice booming through the room with a loud cheer.

The beat changes, and Lance turns, hands stretched above his head, holding onto the pole as he presents the curve of his body. He sways his hips seductively, his heart beating in his throat. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him, glued to his every move as he runs a hand down his chest to them hem of his skirt, teasingly pulling at the soft fabric.

He grabs the pole firmly now and easily lifts himself, legs stretched out to the side before he twirls and wraps his thighs around the cold metal. He raises his arms into the air in a little Ta-da pose, which earns him a few laughs and whistles, and then he lets himself fall back, sliding down headfirst.

It’s then when he sees him. Keith. Standing at the side of the stage. A shiver runs down Lance’s spine, because even from here he can see those dark eyes, can feel Keith’s intensity pouring into him. Just like the first time they met.

Hot arousal curls in the pit of his stomach, and a shivering breath falls from Lance’s lips when he turns upright again. Suddenly the crowd doesn’t matter anymore, the stage doesn’t matter anymore – right now, all Lance wants to do is make Keith lose his mind so he won’t be able to keep his hands off him.

Lance’s lips curve into a confident smirk. Honestly, he feels a little sorry for Keith.

* * *

Lance gracefully lowers himself to the floor, chest heaving with every breath he takes. Sweat is running down his temple and his heart is beating a mile per minute. His head is buzzing with adrenaline and the loud cheering of the crowd sounds muffled in his ears. He nailed it. He absolutely nailed it. Even the last pose that had given him so many troubles.

Lance waves, and bows, winks and grins at the crowd as he makes his way over the stage. Keith is waiting for him, and Lance almost stumbles when he sees the way he looks at him, eyes glinting, and lips stretched into a proud smile - and suddenly Lance is running.

“I did it!” he shrieks and jumps right into Keith’s open arms, slinging his legs around Keith’s hips. He knocks the breath out of Keith who wheezes before he chuckles.

“Yeah, you did.”

“Did you watch me?” Lance asks breathlessly, leaning back to look at Keith. A surprised choked-off sound leaves his lips when his gaze meets Keith’s. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with desire.

“I did,” Keith says, voice so low and hoarse that Lance shivers in his arms. He presses close, arms wrapped around Keith’s neck when burning desire drips into his hips.

“Keith,” he whispers, lips so close they’re brushing against Keith’s. “Take me home.”

Keith’s hold on Lance’s legs tighten, nails biting into his skin as a deep groan rumbles out of his chest.

“I won’t be able to hold back,” he says, voice cracking.

“I know,” Lance answers, “and I don’t want you to.”

Lance finds himself being put down on the floor in the next moment, a jacket quickly draped over his shoulders as Keith grabs his hands and pulls him forward.

“Wa- Wait!” Lance shrieks, stumbling a little to keep up with Keith. “I need to change!”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Keith says, and when Lance sees the look he throws over his shoulder he knows that he won’t get any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Geez poor Lance ;D  
> What did you think of this chapter? :D how do you like their relationship? What did you think about Lance's past? Do you think he'll survive the night? :3c  
> I love and read every single comment so please let me know what you think! 💕


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are already! The last chapter and the end of smut january LMAO :D  
> I want to say thank you to all of you who read this and left lovely (thirsty) comments! I love reading them so much asjhgjlkas they always make my day a little brighter! :D I had so much fun writing this story and it sure did a lot to help me learn how to write smut! :3c I hope you enjoy this one as well askjahkjs 
> 
> BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY: This chapter got another amazing, lovely, beautiful, perfect work of art from my artist tried2 and MAN please: LOOK AT IT AND SAY SOMETHING NICE BECAUSE ITS SO PRETTY I MIGHT CRY ;A; [**HERE**](http://tried2.tumblr.com/post/182348263638/softklance)  
> 

* * *

 

Lance groans, a shiver rolling over his body as he feels something soft touch the back of his neck. He raises his shoulders and reluctantly opens one of his eyes.

“Mornin’.”

The word is a hot breath on his skin, and goosebumps spread over Lance’s arm when he feels another soft kiss pressed to his neck, and then another to his shoulder.

Although he’s still groggy from sleep, warmth blooms in Lance’s chest when he hears that voice. He hums happily and snuggles closer to Keith, the soft sheets crinkling with his movements. Lance is pulled back by strong arms, his back pressing into a broad and very naked chest.

“Morning,” Lance mumbles, grimacing at the rough scratch of his voice. He blinks, eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room. He furrows his brows. “What time is it?”

Keith hums, pressing another hot kiss between Lance’s shoulder blades. “Almost eight.”

“Oh my god,” Lance moans, and buries his face in the pillow.

“You said that a lot last night,” Keith says, voice deep and sultry, and the way he pushes his hips forward sends searing arousal down Lance’s body.

Now Lance knows why his voice is so rough. Heat spreads on his cheeks when he remembers the sounds Keith coaxed out of him last night. Lance has always been vocal but never like _that_.

Arousal curls deep in the pit of Lance’s stomach when he remembers how Keith had thrown him onto the bed, eyes so dark, looking at Lance as if he was ready to devour him. And oh, that he did. He had Lance on his knees in no time, face pressed into the pillow, ass up in the air.

“Be a good boy,” Keith had whispered, voice so deep, Lance shivers at the memory.

He presses back, feeling Keith hard against his butt, and he’s rewarded with a rich moan breathed into his neck. God, Keith had been so good to him last night.

Lance remembers the feeling of teeth sinking into the back of his thighs, kisses and bites lingering all over his skin, teasing him until he was begging Keith to touch him, undress him. But Keith only pulled down his panties, leaving the short skirt on.

Lance presses his hips back at the memory how Keith ate him out like he was made for it, his cock already hard against his stomach. He remembers how Keith spread his cheeks wide with both of his thumbs, hot breath ghosting over Lance’s skin, so teasing and not enough. Lance let out an embarrassing whimper when Keith started licking into him, tongue curling inside so wet and good. He ended up dirtying his outfit after all. Lance doesn’t know how many times he begged until Keith deemed him ready to take more than just his tongue and fingers.

Lance moans and raises his arm behind him, pulling Keith closer by his neck. His sore arm protests at the movement, but Keith hums contentedly as he grabs Lance’s hips, pressing a kiss to the juncture between Lance’s neck and shoulder.

Lance’s arms also remember last night. He had to hold onto the bed’s headrest for dear life when Keith pounded into him relentlessly, shifting the sheets underneath his sweaty back. Lance hadn’t been able to hold back the sounds that found their way out of his mouth, even if his life depended on it.

He really hopes Keith’s neighbors didn’t mind. Keith sure as _hell_ didn’t mind. He praised Lance, complimented him, looked at Lance as if he was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Lance lifts Keith’s hand gently from his hips to turn around. The blanket shifts and Lance shivers when cold air hits his bare skin. He snuggles closer to Keith’s warmth, hands resting on his nice chest – just like last night when they went for the second round, more slowly, but just as passionate. Lance feels that one in his legs, because Keith had them pressed up all the way to his chest for a better angle.

“Hey,” Lance whispers, voice cracking. Keith looks at him through half closed eyes, but Lance’s burning desire is mirrored in them.

“Hey,” Keith whispers back as he reaches out to wrap the warm blanket tightly around them. Lance giggles softly, tilting his chin up as he presses a kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth.

“Is there someone happy to see me?” he asks, voice teasing as he nudges his thigh between Keith’s legs. He gets a delicious shiver as a reward and a breathy low moan.

“Yeah,” Keith says, and Lance feels warm hands on his hips pulling him closer.

“Is that so?” he whispers, his lips curving into a playful smile as he wraps his arms around Keith neck.

“Shut up,” Keith murmurs, eyes closing as he leans in for a kiss. Lance giggles and shimmies closer, rubbing his leg firmly between Keith’s thighs, enjoying the hard press of his dick against his bare skin. Keith inhales deeply, nails digging into Lance’s hips, but not hard enough to scratch him.

The kiss is slow but heated, and Lance can feel the movement of Keith’s jaw when he slides his hand down to cup his cheek. A breathy moan leaves the back of his throat when he feels Keith’s rough hand travel down his body, twitching as hot fingers glide over his sensitive stomach.

“Keith,” he whines, voice breathless while his heart stumbles in his chest. Keith captures his lips in another kiss, more passionate this time. He swallows the rich moan that escapes Lance when his hand wraps around his hard cock.

Lance breaks their kiss to breathe. He’s already panting, heat curling quickly behind his abdomen when Keith starts stroking him in slow, long strokes.

“Look at you,” Keith says, and Lance’s eyes flutter open. He regrets it when he sees the way Keith looks at him. A desperate sound falls from his lips, and he feels himself twitch in Keith’s firm grasp. Lance remembers that expression from last night, those dark eyes, ready to eat him up alive.

“Seems like last night wasn’t enough for you, huh?” Keith asks and his lips curve into an amused sexy smirk that should be illegal.

“You-,” Lance starts, but his voice fails him when Keith twists his wrist just so and a rich moan falls from his lips. “You’re the one who woke me up with a hard dick on my butt.”

“Doesn’t seem like you’re complaining,” Keith hums, pressing a kiss to the corner of Lance’s open mouth. He picks up the pace, and Lance arches his back, pushing his hips closer to Keith where he can feel him just as hot and hard.

“I’m – ah – really not complaining,” Lance cries, and the deep chuckle Keith breathes into his ear makes him thrust his hips forward.

“Lance.” Keith’s voice runs down his spine like hot caramel, and Lance screws his eyes shut as he wraps his arms tighter around Keith’s neck. “Can I have you again?”

“ _God_ ,” Lance whines, pressing closer into Keith’s heat. “Do you even have to ask?”

“Yeah,” Keith hums and presses a tender kiss to Lance’s lips. Affection spreads in Lance’s chest, choking him up when Keith wraps an arm around him.

“Of course, you can,” Lance whispers shyly, and the bright smile he gets in return makes his heart skip a beat.

“Good,” Keith says and rolls half on top of him, reaching for the small night stand. Lance doesn’t mind though, he enjoys Keith’s weight pushing him into the mattress.

Keith falls back with a loud huff, and Lance laughs when Keith pulls him with him, so Lance is now on top of him, resting on his chest. Lance’s fingers dance over Keith’s pecs, enjoying the way Keith shivers under his touch.

Lance didn’t get to explore Keith’s body last night like he wanted to do since the first time he saw him. He also didn’t get to suck his dick which honestly is a shame because Keith has a nice dick.

Lance contemplates doing just that, lifting the blanket above his head and take Keith into his mouth - but then he hears a click and a squeeze and the thought his gone. Especially when he feels a warm hand slide over the small of his back and the curve of his ass. A shuddering moan leaves his lips when Keith spreads his cheeks with one hand, and then he feels a slick finger pressed to his entrance.

“Wow,” Keith whispers, hot breath fanning over Lance’s forehead as he slowly sinks his finger into Lance. “You’re still so soft.”

Lance whines, face heating up in embarrassment. He lifts his hips when Keith easily slips in a second finger, stretching him carefully.

“I bet you still remember my shape.”

Lance presses back onto his fingers with a loud moan, nails scratching over Keith’s skin as he holds onto him.

“Sh- Shut up,” he pants, and Keith pushes deeper with a low chuckle, stretching him slowly. A stream of small broken sounds fall from Lance’s lips when Keith starts thrusting into him in a leisurely pace.

Lance’s heart is racing as he desperately tries to take Keith’s fingers deeper and push forward to get some friction at the same time. His hard dick is rubbing against Keith’s taut stomach, but it’s not enough.

Lance doesn’t realize he’s whimpering until Keith presses a soft kiss to his temple and whispers soothingly. “You’re doing so good. See? I can add another one.”

Lance whines, high and throaty when Keith pushes in a third finger, the burning stretch only adding to the searing desire between his legs.

“Keith,” Lance cries, tilting his chin up. “Please, I –“

“Alright,” Keith says, kissing Lance’s forehead. “Just a little more.”

Lance whines again, hips stuttering as he tries to meet Keith's thrusts. He wants to lift himself on his elbows, to have more room to push back and take Keith deeper, but he doesn’t have the strength.

“Keith, I’m-,“ Lance starts breathlessly, but his voice breaks around a loud moan when Keith suddenly curls his fingers, hitting a spot that has Lance arch his back, shivering violently.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith curses, voice so deep and gravely that another pitiful moan falls from Lance’s lips.

“Okay,” Keith says, and in one smooth move he flips Lance onto his back. “You’re ready.”

“I’m more than ready,” Lance says, panting heavily. “What about you?”

Keith reaches forward, grabbing the condom that he carelessly threw onto the bed earlier. He opens his mouth, and Lance isn’t to blame for the embarrassing sound that leaves his lips when Keith tears it open with his teeth.

He fumbles a bit as he tries to roll it onto his dick.

Lance takes the time to look at Keith. Really look at him. The way the blanket pools around his hips, exposing the upper part of his body. Those nice abs, moving with every heavy breath he takes. His broad shoulders, muscles flexing under smooth skin when he aligns himself.

Lance’s mouth falls open when Keith pushes into him, slowly, carefully – nothing like last night. The stretch of Keith’s hot dick sinking into him is perfect, and Lance’s toes curl in desire as he arches his back with a sultry moan.

Keith is panting above him as he bottoms out, forearms shaking where they are pressed into the mattress next to Lance’s head. Lance knows that Keith isn’t going to last long, not with the way he’s twitching and shivering as he tries to hold still.

Affection curls tightly around Lance’s heart, and he tilts his head to press a gentle kiss to Keith’s wrist. A smile steals its way onto his lips when he sees Keith’s face, flushed in a beautiful crimson red.

Keith leans down, his dark hair falling into his face, tickling Lance’s cheeks.

“I’m going to move,” he whispers, and Lance can only nod before he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck.

A wobbly cry leaves Lance’s lips when Keith rolls his hips forward, his thrusts slow and deep.

“Keith,” Lance whines, holding Keith so close he can feel his grunts against his lips.

“Shit,” Keith moans, and he reaches down to press one of Lance’s legs up to his chest. The angle changes and the hot slow drag of Keith’s dick inside him has Lance’s eyes roll back into his head. Lance twitches and moans when Keith’s stomach brushes over his straining cock. He wants to touch himself so desperately, but he only tightens his hold around Keith’s neck.

Keith picks up the pace, hips thrusting forward in shallow, quick movements. Lance is dangerously close already and he whimpers into Keith’s mouth when he suddenly feels a hand wrap around his cock. Arousal surges into his hips and his nails dig into Keith’s skin, when Keith strokes him in sync with his thrusts.

“Keith, I’m-“ Lance moans against his lips, and when Keith pushes forward with a deep grunt, Lance comes with a silent scream. His head flies back and he feels how Keith kisses his throat as he pumps him through his orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure hitting Lance as he shivers, hot cum spurting over his chest.

He sinks back into the pillow, panting harshly when he comes down from his high. Keith is still thrusting into him, and Lance tilts his head back down to look at him.

Keith’s mouth hangs open, sweat dripping down his temple, his thick eyebrows knitted together in pleasure. A shiver wracks Lance’s body when Keith opens his eyes, hazy with desire.

“Lance,” Keith moans, his voice so deep and desperate that a slow flutter of arousal awakens in the pit of Lance’s stomach.

Lance brushes a strand of hair out of Keith’s eyes and leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Come for me,” he whispers against heated skin. A punched out little moan leaves Keith’s lips when his hips stutter forward, and then he’s coming deep inside of Lance with a loud groan.

Lance presses close, trapping Keith between his thighs as he kisses his temple, guiding him through his orgasm. Keith is shivering in his arms, his harsh pants hot and wet against the shell of Lance’s ear. Keith’s weight crushes him, when he finally collapses with a huff, but Lance doesn’t mind.

He soothingly runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, enjoying the silence between them. An appreciative sigh leaves Keith’s lips, and Lance’s lips curve into a smile. However, he can’t help the violent shiver that rolls over his body when Keith’s breath ghosts over his neck, cooling the sweat on his heated skin.

He gently pushes Keith to the side which earns him a low grumble, but Lance only chuckles as he reaches for the blanket and pulls it on top of them.

“Here,” Lance whispers as he tugs the warm fabric around both of them. “That’s better.”

Keith only hums in response and pulls Lance into his arms. Warmth engulfs Lance, the feeling spreading all the way into his heart. He smiles to himself as he snuggles closer into Keith’s embrace, pressing his face against Keith’s neck.

He closes his eyes, his heavy, sore limbs relaxing into the soft mattress. Lance breathes in deeply, inhaling Keith’s distinct smell that slowly lures him to sleep.

“Hey.”

“Hmmmmm?” Lance hums, drowsy with sleep.

“Hey, Lance.”

There’s a cold nose nudging against his and Lance can’t help but giggle.

“Stop it.”

“Don’t fall asleep yet.”

Lance groans in response. “What is it?”

“Are you okay?”

Lance slowly opens his eyes at that, and finds Keith looking at him, eyes tired but warm with affection. Lance’s heart swells in his chest, and he leans forward, pressing his nose to Keith’s.

“Yeah,” he breathes.

Keith hums, slowly sliding his hand up Lance’s side, over his arms and all the way up to his cheek.

“Can you walk?” Keith asks, voice sweet against Lance’s lips.

Lance presses a kiss to his mouth. “Hmmm I think so.”

“Good,” Keith says, suddenly sitting up. “Then get up.”

“Huh?”

Lance stares at him, completely dumbfounded, but dread curls in his stomach when he sees the mischievous smirk on Keith’s lips.

“We’re going for a run.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You didn’t think I would cut you some slack just because we fucked, right?”

“Oh my god, you’re _evil,_ ” Lance groans, pressing his hands to his face. Keith laughs, loud and beautiful, and Lance spreads his fingers to look up at him.

 _I think I_ ’ _m in love,_ Lance thinks.

“I hate you,” Lance says.

“I know,” Keith answers, and Lance can still feel the smile on his lips when Keith leans down to kiss him.

“You don’t want to be out of shape right after your debut, do you?” Keith mumbles into his jaw.

“I’m not gonna fall behind just because I spent one day in bed after taking a hot shower,” Lance mumbles, holding Keith down by wrapping his arms around his neck.

Keith hums, lips trailing over Lance’s throat. “You have to explain this if Shiro or Allura notice, though.”

“Then you’ll have to explain all the bruises and bitemarks you left all over my legs,” Lance whispers, breathing out a trembling sigh when Keith’s teeth scrape over his sensitive skin.

“Oh, I’ll _gladly_ explain those,” Keith growls, warm hands on Lance’s hips, and Lance can’t help the laugh bubbling out of his mouth.

He reaches down, hands on Keith’s cheeks as he pulls him up. Lance presses a soft kiss to Keith’s lips. “Take me to the shower, and I promise there will be more marks you have to explain.”

Keith’s lips spread into a wide smile, revealing his teeth. “Oh, I like the sound of that.”

“You do?” Lance asks, pressing another kiss to that gorgeous smile.

“Yeah, just don’t promise things you can’t keep,” Keith mumbles, hands wandering up Lance’s sides.

“Oh, trust me, that won’t be an issue.”

Keith laughs, breath warm against Lance’s lips, and when he hops up, easily lifting Lance into his strong arms, Lance knows that this is the easiest promise he ever made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short but uhhhh I hope you still enjoyed this soft smut! ;A; Thank you all for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> :3c  
> Was I able to fool a few of you with Keith's role in this one? I sure hope so ashgljkahkjs  
> Please tell me what you think! Was Lance sexy? Did you have a favorite part? A favorite line?  
> Or just send me an emoji to express your feelings, any form of comment is more than welcome! :D


End file.
